


ShrekXMagnetoXPickle Rick X Hitler

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rick and Morty, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The four have some hot sex.
Relationships: Shrek/Magneto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	ShrekXMagnetoXPickle Rick X Hitler

* * *

Shrek was an ogre with layers like an onion. On the outside he looked absolutely revolting and frightening, but on the inside he was a calm and gentle soul. Misunderstood by the wider human community, he decided the best course of action for himself was to self exile in a swamp. Avoiding all contact with the outer world. This was the case until one day...

Shrek was walking through his swamp with the goal of his to scare the local market and take whatever they left behind as they ran for dear life. But to his surprise, everybody was on the floor. With swords and daggers and all types of weaponry through their bodies. 'Who could have done this?' Shrek thought to himself but his questions were answered as he looked up...

It was a man wearing a skin tight red suit. With a red dome shaped helmet that had a streak missing to show the face and eyes. He was levitating and his tight suit hugged against him in such a way that his abs looked as though they would rip through the suit. The figure was above a man who was crawling away slowly with a spear through his back. He didn't get far when the man had pulled the spear out with nothing more than a flick of his wrist and stuck it in the injured's skull with such kinetic and supernatural force that blood had sprayed on shrek's face. He was unresponsive to the fact that blood was moving down his face. Truth be told, he was quite amused seeing the man be killed. All his life he was tormented by the humans. As far as he was concerned all of them had it coming. 

"Green man," the crimson man said, "These filthy Homo sapiens shall not hurt you again." Shrek was confused. How did he know they discriminated against him? "How did you know they treated me badly?" Shrek asked. "Simple, your different. And a danger to them." And as the man left, Shrek asked the only question he could think of. "What's your name?" Shrek blurted out. "Magneto." The man in red states as he levitated forward disappearing from shrek's field of view. 

Shrek decided that he would still continue to find things to eat and rummage in. He found the same old junk he had no interest in such as cleaning utensils and everyday household objects like brooms. He searched a food stall and found a jar with a single pickle. Shrek loves pickles. He opened the jar and drank all the pickle juice. "How refreshing. Wish there was more." Shrek said disappointed. He picked up the pickle and as he was about to bite down on it he hears something. "What the fuck dog?!" The pickle had a mouth and eyes and spoke. "Don't eat me bro or you'll get 300 years bad luck or something I don't know." The pickle said with no regard for his own life. "Are you a magic pickle?" Shrek said confused as ever. "No, I'M PICKLE RICK. And it's science. Magic is for corny 15 year olds who play dungeons and dragons all day and beat their meat to elf porn." Shrek was confused but decided to take the pickle anyway as it was entertaining him. On his journey home he brought the pickle with him, laughing and cracking jokes all the way. It seemed like Shrek had made a new friend for life. Shrek sat down on his couch and began to take a nap. That was until the pickle woke him up to inform him about somebody knocking on his door. Shrek opened the door to see magneto standing there. With his helmet in his hands. To reveal his luscious blue eyes and brunette hair that flowed down to just above his eyebrows. All Shrek could think about was how much of a hunk Magneto was. He was mesmerised with his beauty. "Can I come in?" Magneto said with a look of hope on his face. "Yes for sure, make yourself at home." Magneto sat down and Shrek began to fantasise as Magneto spoke to him. It wasn't about the topic at hand. Something about mutants and evil humans. All he could think about instead was his crotch. There was a big bulge. And Shrek couldn't help but stare at the flaccid but large cock in his pants. Shrek tried to look away a couple times but Magneto caught on. And he spread his legs wider. "Woah, woah, woah." Pickle Rick said in shock and amusement. Magneto was confused and had a strange look on his face. "It's... It's a talking pickle!" He said as he stared at the desk the pickle was on. "I'm Pickle Rick, I'm a normal dude but I said 'fuck that' I wanna be a pickle so that's what I fucking did. Made myself into a pickle." Magneto was interested to know more about the pickle and about Shrek. He knew Shrek was staring at his semi erect penis. Truth be told, it was that way only because of how hot Shrek was to him. Even though he was revolting and looked like he hadn't had a shower in years, he still was attracted to the giant green man. Magneto began to speak almost involuntarily "Let's fuck." He looked shocked at the words that came out of his mouth. But Shrek was happy. Surprised, but happy. "Let me get ready then." Shrek began to remove his rags to reveal a round green body. With a metre long dick between his legs. Magneto's dick grew as he stared at the monster in front of him. He saw that Shrek was ready and so was he, he flexed his muscles and ripped the costume he had to shreds with the shear power of his muscles. He felt good. And he was about to feel better.

Shrek pushed Magneto's head down to his crotch and started to suck on his erect penis. The stench had made Magneto feel sick but he still loved every second of Shrek's cock in his mouth. It tasted like onions and sweat. That gave him a mental image of his lifestyle. "Ugh" Shrek moaned as his cock went in deeper and deeper in Magneto's mouth. Tears began to trickle down his face. And he moved his head away from Shrek's monster for a breath of fresh air. It was time for Magneto's ass to be annihilated... But before the tip was inserted, Pickle Rick says "Hey guys, your having fun and I don't wanna rain on your parade, but I never had sex as a pickle. You think you can help a homie out?" Shrek with no words or hesitation grabs Pickle Rick and says "You'll get your wish." He began to stick the pickle in his ass at the same time as he entered Magneto. Magneto was loving the pain he was experiencing. A real masochist and he loved the pleasure and pain he was feeling. So much so he began to cry tears of joy. Shrek only started penetrating faster and faster as the seconds turned to minutes and Pickle Rick was having the time of his life. Shrek enjoyed the double stimulation he was achieving. He loved the way Rick felt in his anus and he loved the way Magneto's asshole felt. The enjoyment became too much for him and ended with Shrek roaring a mighty roar as he cummed inside Magneto. And as he pulled out, he decorated his room with his white fluid. He didn't care that he needed to clean it. He loved the joy he had just received. Shrek pulled out Rick from his ass. "That was something big guy. I don't even have a dick and I felt my dick cum." Rick said with amusement. Shrek noticed the brown streak on Pickle Rick but decided to ignore it. Wanting not to ruin the amazing moment he has just experienced. Shrek heard marching from outside and went to investigate. It was a man that had 3 men by the side of him. He wore a beige uniform with parted hair and a toothbrush moustache. Shrek just busted a big load, but he knew he could bust another one. Shrek came out his house and struck up a conversation with the man. His name was Adolf Hitler and he came to forget the stress he had received from a war he was currently fighting. "And what iz it that you are doing here?" The führer said. "This is my swamp. I live here." Shrek replied Hitler was a man used to having his way and instantly said what came to his mind. "I want to fuck your brains out ogre." Hitler said with a look of sternness on his face. Shrek picked him up and brought him into his humble abode. The bodyguards for Hitler stayed outside intending to wait for a minute.

Magneto saw Hitler and was annoyed. He knew he was nothing more than a human who resented those different to him but they began to speak to each other and bonded over their same fascist views. No words we're spoken for the next 5 minutes. Just stares. And all 2 men and ogre began to remove their clothes Magneto laid his back against the floor. With Hitler in a receiving position of doggy. His mouth sucking away on Magneto's large member. Shrek began to fill up the führers ass hole. Shrek stops though, and he grabs pickle Rick. "You thought I was gonna forget yah?" The ogre said with an extraordinarily happy smile on his face. The threesome continued (foursome if Pickle Rick is counted) and Shrek was having the time of his life. He groaned many times as he acknowledged that Hitler's asshole was much tighter and former than Magneto's, thus giving him more pleasure. Magneto was enjoying the blow job he was receiving. The hairs from Hitler's moustache he was feeling as he bobbed his head back and forth gave him just that extra bit of pleasure he couldn't over come. He never felt anything like this before. Adolf felt his ass opening more and more and he loved every stroke he felt inside of him. Shrek blew his load inside of Hitler as he screamed so loud that the windows to his home shattered. He pulled out and showered the two men in semen. They both loved the liquid they were being covered in. It gave them a sense of euphoria. Hitler continued to suck Magneto's dick vigorously. Until Magneto himself cummed on Hitler's face. He saw the semen he sprayed travel down his moustache and he loved seeing it. All men were finished except Shrek. He forgot that pickle Rick was still in his ass. And thus forgot to take him out. "That was wunderbar." The Fuhrer said. "I must agree with you their friend. I loved every second of it." Magento stated. "I'm glad we all had fun lads." Shrek said with a smile of happiness showering his face. They slept in Shrek's bed but Rick was quiet. Awfully quiet. Shrek checked his ass and found that he had been snapped in half. Shrek shed a tear for his fallen friend. He had achieved his wildest dreams. But at what cost?

* * *


End file.
